Memories
by Zero-onE001
Summary: AU SUMMARY: what if CC lost her memories before she and Lelouch made their contract? What will happen? CCLULU -HIATUS-
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Okay. So I decided that I should edit this rottening (wataword. XD) fanfic. I still don't know when I can go on with the story. I have yet to re-watch Code Geass eh. :P Sorry. =|

**Disclaimer: **I would never own Code Geass.

* * *

**Memories**

**by Zero-onE001**

**Prologue**

**SHINJUKU GHETTO**

A seventeen year-old lad, together with an unknown girl, had now been mistaken as terrorists. The girl had not yet uttered a single word since she was found popping out of a weird container by the lad—who happened to fall inside the truck where the container was in, so he decided to bring him wherever he went.

So now, an innocent bystander and a nameless young woman were being chased by some Britannian Officers for a reason they both didn't know.

The lad—who can be assumed as a high school student, judging by his uniform—dragged the girl with green tresses inside a dilapidated building.

And then they were cornered.

One of the Officers took the girl from him before looking at his companion. "We've got the object. What shall we do to the terrorist?"

"It'd be the best if we leave nothing and kill him," the other one said.

"I… I'm not a terrorist!" the lad protested, his eyes wide open at the realization that struck him: _They were going to kill him. _His thoughts was proven when the Officer that held the girl stepped backward as his companion pulled out a gun, pointing it at him.

He froze, and he closed his eyes tight.

There was a loud bang as the bullet escaped from the revolver, but an impact never came. He opened his eyes that beheld deep violet orbs and he shook upon seeing the girl running toward him in an inhuman speed, shielding herself.

"Don't kill him!" the mysterious green-haired lass managed to exclaim before the bullet shot a bizarre mark on her forehead—which was, unfortunately, the most sensitive part of her body.

The young high school student watched, as though it were on slow motion, the girl fall on her knees and on the cold earth beneath him. He wanted to go by her side, but fear didn't let him move. He can do nothing but to stare, a pool of blood expanding about her.

If he had a shocked expression plastered in his face, it was the same with the two Officers.

"W-we had killed the object," one of them nervously stated.

The other man spared a glance at the high school student before whispering quietly, enough for his confidant to hear. "We shan't let any witness to live."

They both nodded, readying their firearms and pointing it to the presumed terrorist.

"Halt!" a certain officer that happened to pass by, ordered. He caught the attention of the two officers who gave their salute to him. "You had killed the bait, now, leave that kid there!"

"But, officer! He is one of the terrorists!" an officer protested.

The newcomer's gaze lingered on the student. He shook his head. "No, he's just an innocent Britannian Student that got caught in here, so, leave him! We should clean this area!" he barked, stomping out of the shabby area. His fellow officers followed him as he left.

When they left, the violet-eyed lad weakly dropped on his knees beside the girl. He felt her pulse and his eyes widened at the bare pump on it. He looked around rather panicky, and miraculously, he saw a spare medical kit—briefly assuming that it had fallen from some Britannian soldier. He retrieved the thing before carefully evacuating the girl on a safer place.

He wrapped some bandage around her head to ease the bleeding. He also covered her with the blazer of his uniform, fully decided to bring her home, as Sayoko was there to give him a hand. The thought of bringing her to the hospital occurred to him, but he didn't bring her there for the fear of the Britannian soldiers that might kill her again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Young Lady: Awaken!

**AN: **I'm sorry for the wait, minna... I just had... umm... I mean... I am banned from computer for some unknown reasons.... AAAAHHHH!! My parents are soooo strict!!! Not to mention i just sneaked... Haha... Thanks to those who reviewed and those who gave me ideas... Yeah, you know who you are... For those who waited (if there are), I now present:

**Chapter 1: The Young Lady: Awaken!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it..**

**Warnings: OOCness**

**Chapter 1**

_**RRRIIINNNG… RRRIIINNNGGG….**_

Classes ended, Lelouch ran his way out of the classroom, leaving a trail of dusts behind him. A certain purple-haired guy arched an eyebrow, while a copper-haired girl tilted her head in wonder. She unconsciously nudged the purple-haired guy, earning herself a yelp.

"Neh, Rivalz, Lulu seems to be in hurry", she said, earning a nod from him. The purple-haired guy-Rivalz Cardemonde respectively- sat on a table, putting his and under his chin in a thinking manner.

"Un… he's been like that since the weekend ended. He looks like he's hurrying for something and…or…uhh…" he paused in mid-thoughts, and then his face lit up. He grinned, "or rather, he's been hurrying for someone. Maybe he has a date. Yeah, a date. Heh. I wonder who the lucky girl is. She's totally lucky. Lucky, lucky!" he grinned again, while a certain carrot-headed tennis player that exists in other anime sneezed, wondering if he caught a cold. A one, happy-go-lucky Rivalz Cardemonde that was previously healthy and active, slumped on the ground, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He glared daggers, lightning and laser beams at the culprit that dared to spank his head, which is no other than the copper-haired girl-Shirley Fenette. He momentarily stopped creating his homicidal thoughts when he noticed that his girl companion only ignored him and is creating her own homicidal thoughts for unknown reason(s).He might mistook the girl as a living and walking chili. Her cheeks were red in anger, imaginary smoke bursts out of her ears like in a kettle and her eyes were glaring Popsicle sticks to no one in particular. He internally shivered but mentally grinned. He gently (and carefully) pats the girl's shoulders.

"Mou, Shirley…" even before he completed his sentence, a glomp from behind sent the two of them off-balance. Rivalz looked at the insane someone and saw her devilish-maniacal smirk. He inwardly flushed. They are being glomped by the most (in) sane Ashford Academy Student Council President, the one and only, Milly Ashford. Unbeknownst to them, her ears perked up, when the two of them- more particularly the one of them- is talking about Lelouch… and his so-called _date. _

"It seems that my little Lulu has a dirty little secret and he's not telling it to me! Aww… I'm hurt! Fine! I'll know her myself! Oohh… let's follow him! I want to know who she is!" she said ecstatically as she squeezes the two of them.

"Uhh… umm… o-okay… but can you please let us umm… well, go first?" Rivalz said as he began to lose oxygen. The Student Council President took a look of them, before letting them go and grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry! So, shall we? He just left here a couple of minutes ago and if we don't hurry, we might not catch his secret date!" she said, the two of them nodded.

And so, the three of them exited their classroom and ran through the hallways, actually, **A** hallway. After they turned a hallway, they saw Lelouch panting heavily while turning at the end of the hallway. The three of them sweatdropped. Lelouch left the classroom for more than 20 minutes ago, yet, he only reached two hallways. The three of them carefully watched-and followed- Lelouch… until he got home.

00000000000000000000

"Jeez, I thought he has a date!" Rivalz said, popping his head out of one of the pillars they're currently hiding. Milly and Shirley-slightly calmed- followed suit. Milly yanked her hand on Rivalz' head to get a better view.

"Che! And here I thought I will discover a secret from him", Milly said, complaining actually. Shirley timidly nodded. They moved towards the door and peeked through a slightly opened window.

00000000000000000000

"Tadaima!" Lelouch said, entering his house, or room to be exact. He's welcomed by two young ladies; one in a maid's uniform and one sitting in a wheelchair. The two of them smiled warmly at him, making him smile back at them.

"Okaerinasai, Lelouch-sama" the lady in maid's uniform- Sayoko Shinozaki to be exact- greeted him. She had been Lelouch's and Nunnally's personal maid since they stepped a foot in the Ashford Academy . She and the Lamperouge siblings had been closed to one another since then. They treat each other as brothers and sisters, or in Nunnally's case, sister and a sister.

"Okaerinasai, oniisama", another voice, gentler than the first, spoke. Lelouch turned his head to her and smiled. His sister- Nunnally Lamperouge- was the one who greeted him.

She was his one and only and will do anything and everything for her. He was brought out of his reverie by a clearing of throat. He stared at Sayoko for a moment before hesitantly asking, "How's she doing?"

Sayoko and Nunnally chuckled softly as Lelouch slightly blushed. Lelouch had been thinking of the petite young lady since he brought her home with him. He often blushes and the pale face of the girl usually crosses his mind. Lelouch did not know (for he is THAT dense) how and why and just thinks of it as an attack of his conscience.

"Ara", Lelouch stopped abruptly as his train of thoughts the moment that that meaningless three-letter word reached his ears. He stared at Sayoko, demanding her to continue. Sayoko quietly chuckled.

"You are spacing out Lelouch-sama", Lelouch raised an eyebrow at this, "Anyway, it's been a week since you brought the young lady here, and there's still no changes in her condition, though she is not at critical state, but she is still in a coma. We, I mean I, haven't found any development from her, even hand twitches. Her brain activity is low. All in all, no recoveries."

000000000000000000000

"What do you think they're talking about?" Shirley asked, not making out their conversation. Milly put a finger infont of her lips, signaling her to quiet.

"I can't make out what they're saying!" Rivalz whined, making Milly punch him on his head. "Can't we just go home? The date-y thing is not even true!"

"Rivalz is right, president. Sayoko-san might see us here!" Shirley said. Milly made a disdainful pout that put a certain gypsy girl in shame. She crossed her arms and turned back.

"Fine, fine. We'll leave", she said. The two smiled; then she added, "After their conversation", the two sweat dropped as she framed her face on a window. Rivalz looked at Shirley who nodded. Rivalz hooked his arm around Milly's one arm, while Shirley on the other arm. Milly gasped.

"What the- Oi!You two…" she didn't managed to complete her statement as Shirley put a hand on her mouth. The two of them, slowly but surely, dragged Milly away… not to mention they're having a hard time entangling her hands on the window railings.

00000000000000000000000

Sayoko sighed as if the said lady is anything related to her. Lelouch also sighed, which is taken noticed of Sayoko. She smirked; Lelouch glared at her before composing himself, "What are the chances of her being totally healed?"

Sayoko blinked before turning her head down, "I'm afraid but I didn't know either, since I haven't recorded any development from her, I can't say if she had a big or small chance of living."

"I expect that answer, well then, I'll just go to the kitchen to pick something I could eat." He stated, already walking away from her. Sayoko bowed. "Very well, I should go to the grocery now." She said to herself while heading through the door.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" **a loud, feminine voice screamed, making the whole Ashford Academy stop and shake.

Lelouch had a second thought of filling his stomach and instead; ran to a certain room.

Sayoko also had the doubts of walking through the hallway as she, along with Nunnally who had just exited the kitchen, rushed to the same common room.

The _spy trio_, as what I would like to call them, froze, turned their heads to the source of the sudden scream, and looked at each other. Rivalz was the first one to speak.

"Did that scream came from where I think it came from?" he asked. Milly ignored him and stared at Lelouch's room-house with sparkles in her eyes. Shirley tilted her head, absorbing what Rivalz had just said.

"It depends on where you think it came from", she logically said. Rivalz sweat dropped. He was expecting a 'yes' but it didn't came. Oh well. Suddenly, Milly raised her balled fist in the air, a wide smile plastered in her face.

"Yosh! That's his dirty little secret! Come on!" she ran ecstatically inside the room, followed by two worried companions. They burst inside the room and welcomed by this sight: a wide-eyed green-haired lass with bandage around her head and cupping her face as if she had gone into a bad nightmare being comforted by Sayoko and being hushed by Lelouch. Shirley is the first to snap.

"**Who the hell is ****SHE****???!!!" **she shouted, enough for all the people inside to stare at her as if she is insane.

* * *

**AN: well, That's it... Im sorry if it doesn't contain much... and yeah, Lelouch and Shirley (at the end part) are ooc... forgive me... **

**ENJOY!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion

**A/n: finally!! how long i was gone? a month? anyway, i want to inform my readers (if there is any) that i might not update fast, well, i really don't update fast, i mean, i'll update slower than how slow am i.. gets?**

**i have many problems that keep me from updating: 1) I'm grounded from internet, 2) school works, 3)school works, 4) lack of time, and 5) school works... so please bear with me..**

**and also, i'm running out of ideas, well, i really don't have ideas to begin with.. care to give me some? **

**thanks for leaving a review and putting my story to your alerts/ fave stories..**

**so far, i greatly thank: ArnaudB, Hakkyou no Yami, AkumaKami64, and XDarkRider for reviewing..**

**Warnings : OOcness**

**disclaimer: i don't own Code Geass or anything associated with it  
**

**~i hereby present:  
**

Chapter 2: Confusion

All people stared at her at Shirley as if she had grown cat ears. Nunnally is the first to take notice of what's happening. She looked, or rather, turned her head to the trio and immediately shoved them out of Lelouch's room and out of their house. The three stared at her with confusion. Nunnally's brain is currently processing and searching for many reasons that she'll tell them. Damn. She can't think of any single reason. The three demanded her to speak. She turned her head to other directions but them.

"Ano… err… the w-weather i-is great today, i-isn't it? T-the sun is shining b-brightly. Why don't we have a walk?" she stuttered.

Wrong. Definitely wrong. Today is so damn cloudy. Darn it. She forgot to watch the morning news. The trio looked at her suspiciously. Milly spoke:

"Nunnally, what happened?" she asked, gently of course. She has to do a sugar-coated talking to get pieces of information. Of course, for the sake of 'Lelouch's Dirty Little Secret'. "Who is that lady?"

XxX

The young lady was trembling underneath Lelouch. He caressed the neon-green hair of the lass gently; trying to comfort her while Sayoko excused herself to get something. Lelouch is annoyed, totally annoyed. Why did Sayoko have to go? Why now? Right now, Lelouch is actually having the hardest time of his life: comforting a girl. It's not like he was trained to give pleasure for women. Cold sweat ran throughout his body as he was doing that. Finally, Sayoko came inside the room carrying a tray with a pitcher of water on it. Lelouch let out a sigh of relief, of course, after what seemed to him as a millennium.

XxX

Nunnally slightly tilted her head and smiled nervously, "Umm… you see… she is… ettoo…"—_shoot! Processing completed!_—she turned her head, facing the three, "She is Lelouch-oniisama's childhood best friend here in Japan, but went back to mainland several years ago, leaving me and oniisama. But now, she's back and will live with us until her parents come here to be with her (Nunnally already understood the situation and the fact of having a new housemate)," she paused a moment and made a somehow believable sad face, "Unfortunately, she met an accident on her way here and she just woke up the moment you saw her. Sayoko-san said that her behavior is only normal since… yeah, I think you got my point," she stopped and smiled confidently. As expected from Lelouch's little sister!

XxX

Sayoko let the young lady drink a glass of water to calm her. After several minutes, the young lady calmed down, her ragged breathing returned back to normal, though, she is still cupping her head. She eyed Sayoko and Lelouch curiously.

Lelouch, on the other hand, has many questions to throw to the lady. He wanted to know why she was inside that weird-looking container, why did she save him and on top of that, he wanted to know who she is and where did she came from. In order to prevent his head from bursting due to curiosity, he asked, "Who are you?"

XxX

The three didn't know if they should believe Nunnally or not. She had been nervous when she shoved them outside the room. But she answered them with confidence, though at first, she was stuttering. And Nunnally doesn't lie. They all knew that. In fact, Nunnally is against lying. So they decided to buy it.

Nunnally, who is seemingly confident, is actually having a mental debate. Is it okay to tell them that? But that is a lie, right? She convinced her self that that may be considered as a white lie. She doesn't want to expose her brother's secret related to the girl, does she? But then again, a lie is still a lie.

"—nnally"

" Nunnally"

"Nu~nna~lly!!"

That shook her out of her reverie. If she's not blind, she would have blinked her eyes several times. She embarrassedly laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm just absorbed by my thoughts," she paused, then tilted her head, "Would you like to have some tea?"

Okay, indirect attack. She just wants them to _go away_ and she just said that _indirectly. _Of course, the three wasn't Ashford Academy students and Council officers for nothing. They _perfectly _understood that.

"Sure!!" Rivalz and Milly exclaimed.

Or not.

Nunnally and Shirley sweat dropped. Shirley hastily shook her head and put her arms on top of Rivalz' and Milly's shoulder and pinched them lightly.

"No, Nunnally, we still have lots Council work to do. But anyways, thanks for the invitation, right Rivalz, President?" she said while pinching the two. They nodded hastily.\

"Uhh... yeah… ouch!" Rivalz yelped, along with Milly. Shirley gently dragged the two out of the building.

XxX

The lady stared at Lelouch, confused.

"Me?" she mouthed. Lelouch twitched, "Yeah, you"

Sayoko had the urge to smack Lelouch for being so ingentleman to a lady. However, the lady was totally confused. She doesn't even know where she is, and who they are. She can't even remember anything. Then it hit her.

_She can't even remember anything._

_She can't remember… anything._

_I can't remember anything._

_Anything… I can't remember anything._

_I can't!_

Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as the painful truth hit her. Lelouch and Sayoko were dumbstruck.

"I don't know! I can't… I can't remember… anything" she said as her tears continuously flew down her face, her voice cracked.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, it doesn't really contain much.. **

**i just want to ask, 1)is there anyone reading this, except the ones who reviewed and the ones who put this story in their alerts/fave?**

**2) do i write eye sore?**

**R&R!!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: CC

**A/N: Hello there!! I told you, I usually update slow... Blame school!! I'm sorry for late update! How long I was gone? A month? Oh, almost a month... I was gone for... I think... 26 days... I'm really sorry! I have finished it days ago but can't post it becauseI was hyperventilating these past days. Know why? After my parents banned me from the internet, they took away my DVD player! and my novels! My precious novels! Leaving only textbooks! My books (except textbooks) is my life, dammit! waah!! And my stupid Journalism leader in school rejected my editorial paper three times!! Three times for goodness sake! waah!! I'm sorry for ranting! Anyways, thanks for all of those who read and ****reviewed this story of mine!**

**WARNINGS: OOCness**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't worry, I'm planning to buy CLAMP someday... Kidding!**

**~without further ado, i hereby present:**

* * *

**previously...**

**However, the lady was totally confused. She doesn't even know where she is, and who they are. She can't even remember anything. Then it hit her. **

_**She can't even remember anything.**_

_**She can't remember… anything.**_

_**I can't remember anything.**_

_**Anything… I can't remember anything.**_

_**I can't!**_

**Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as the painful truth hit her. Lelouch and Sayoko were dumbstruck.**

**"I don't know! I can't… I can't remember… anything" she said as her tears continuously flew down her face, her voice cracked.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: CC

"Wha-What?! What do you...?!!" Lelouch half-exclaimed as Sayoko nudged his rib. He looked at her weirdly before turning his gaze to the sobbing girl and staring at Sayoko again. The older lady just threw him a 'Watch, don't do anything stupid' look. Does she think he's stupid? Anyway, she sat beside the girl and caressed her hair; she then engulfed the young lady into a warm embrace. Lelouch just stared at them, not fully knowing what that was for.

"Hush... It's alright... We'll help you," Sayoko whispered, along with a comforting smile. The young lass stared at her with her large amber eyes disbelievingly, "R-really?"

Sayoko nodded; then turned her head to where Lelouch is, lips formed into a malice-filled smirk, "Right, Lelouch-sama?"

Lelouch hadn't expected that... smirk. He unconsciously nodded, mumbled a 'yeah' while stuttering. He felt that he was being out-of-character. Maybe that's because of Shirley's so-called bentou yesterday? He hoped so. Sayoko chuckled while returning her gaze at the young lady, who, after a while, stopped sobbing. She gave one last pat on her head before standing up.

"Saa, you shall rest now, young lady. I think that you underwent a lot of stress on your recovery. Don't worry, we'll help you. Lelouch-sama here will guard you while sleeping, so nothing bad will happen to you. Unless..." she meaningfully eyed Lelouch up and down then smiled cheerfully, "Nevermind! Well then, you should have a good night sleep!" she exclaimed as she left the room, leaving a twitching Lelouch and a confused young lady.

'_What's with her? It's as if she's the boss. And that... smirk... *shudder*... I don't even want to think about it. I just... I just feel un-Lelouch-like. How come I am dragged into this?'_ Lelouch thought while mentally slapping himself.

"A-anou..."

'_Oh yeah, the girl,'_ he suddenly looked at her, eyebrow questioningly raised.

"Anou... I know that you are against to the decision of the lady, so, don't worry, I'll leave immediately after I gain my memories," she paused for a moment, "Ugh, no! I mean, I'll leave immediately after I managed to stand up," she said. Somehow, the white blanket seemed to be colorful to her as she stared at it. Half of her was thinking about her first option and the other half was thinking about the second.

Lelouch stared at her, surprised at the sudden outburst. Somehow, after a week of being with her, even though she was unconscious, he kinda... got used to it. Not that he is against (but he really is) of Sayoko's unseconded decision, he was just... plain shocked, shocked at the attitude that she had shown. Who thought that **HIS** maid will do that? He somehow saw Milly instead of her that time. True, at first, he is against Sayoko's decision of letting the stranger in. But at the second thought, he really is the one who brought her in. And as if he can let a helpless person to wander around the street, and with amnesia at least! Okay, he knew he is cold sometimes, but he's not heartless, maybe he is (considering his denseness; dense-heartless), but not as heartless as _**him**_ (A/N: guess who).

He made his way towards the bed and sat beside it. He smiled gently at the girl who just looked up at him.

"I'll take the first," he simply said. The young lady had her eyes widened. She hadn't expected, okay, maybe the half of her did, but, never mind. Lelouch wrapped his arms around the lady, still not knowing what was that for, but since Sayoko did that to her and it was effective, might as well do that too. Unconsciously, he brought the girl closer to him, until the lady fell asleep.

Minutes later, when he was sure that the young lady has completely drifted off to the land of dreams, he gently laid her on his bed. Watching her while sleeping, Lelouch couldn't help but let his curiosity get over him.

"Who are you, really?" he asked, fully knowing that no one will answer him and he's just being plain... _crazy_.

Or so he thought.

"C...C...," the young lady suddenly muttered, making Lelouch shot her a look. Did she just say what he thought she just said? Or she did say what he thought she said? Lelouch stared at her, but thought of it as her dream and dismissed it.

_Dream_... He, once again, looked at her disbelievingly. _**Dream.**_ That could be flashbacks... of her past. That could be her... or a part of her... memories.

"C...C...," he slowly repeated, and smirked.

"CC, eh? Interesting."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: And that's that! I know it's short. Again, thank you for your reviews! Sorry again for my updating style. **

**For review replies: **

**jayrobb318: **you think it is? thank you! and here's an update!

**namiko shigemoto: **here's the update! thanks for the review!

**BlueRoseMaidenAras: **yeah yeah... shirley is the first in everything... hahah... here's an update! thanks for the review!


End file.
